NamiXi Shorts
by AsariNotSorry
Summary: Short Namine & Xion stories NamiXi, XiNami, ShiNami, NamiShi, Xion x Namine


Skating Lessons

"Don't let go Xi-Xi." The cute blonde haired girl said as she got onto an Element brand skateboard.

"Namine I won't let you fall, I promise" Said Xion standing next to her girlfriend.

Xion had one hand on her girlfriends hips and another holding her hand. Namine on the other hand was struggling to even stand on the skateboard that Xion had given her to use. Namine loved to watch Xion skate but she thought it was about time to try it for herself. Though she was scared as hell, she knew her lover wouldn't ever let her fall.

Xion was a badass when it came to skating in Namines mind. They would always go Twilight Town to go skating, well Xion would. Namine would sit somewhere close to Xion and draw or write. Every time Xion would fall off her board Namine was right there next to her with tears in her eyes. Namine hated when Xion got hurt, but Xion was tough, Namine would kiss her lovers cheek and Xion would continue.

Xion slowly walk forward; still holding onto Nami. The blonde amateur started to wobble and shake a little.

"Xion please don't let me fall." She cried out.

Xion smiled and giggled. "I promise." Xion was too caught up in staring at her beautiful girlfriend that she didn't notice the rock in front of her.

"Xion! Stop!" Xion looked but Namine was already off the board, with one swoop Xion hit the ground with Namine on top of her.

Xion grunted and looked up at Namine who was smiling kindly. "N-Nami! I-I'm so sorr-" Her words were cut off by a pair of soft lips. As soon as the kiss was over Namine giggled and said "I didn't fall, you saved me, you dork." The two girls both smiled and fell into another kiss.

Away

Dark angry clouds swirled above a scared crying little blonde hair girl.

"Xion…" She whispered under her breath. "Please be okay…"

It had been months since Xion had left for the army. Namine couldn't have been more proud and scared in her life, ever single moment of everyday questioning herself, ' _Is Xion alive? Is she hurt? Does she remember me? Is she coming home?'_ Xion always wrapped her arms around the blonde to make her feel safe during storms, now there was only the blanket Namine had since she was little for her to hold. A loud thunder strike to close for comfort. The blonde shrieked backed and hid under the blankets, bawling.

"Please come home…" She said as scared as could be.

"It's alright now." A voice so familiar Namine jumped up out of bed and stared right into the eyes of the person.

 _Xion_

Namine flung her arms around Xions neck and pulled her on top of her onto the bed. "You're alive! You're okay!" Namine said as tears of love and joy streamed down her soft cheeks. Xion just smiled and kisses the top of her lovers light blonde hair.

"I told you I'd come home."

Mosh Pit!

I opened my eyes to see to light blue curtains hanging off of the ceiling on both sides of where I was laying on a bed. My light blonde hair was everywhere I could feel tangles in it. I sat up, then quickly wincing at a harsh pain coming from my right arm. I laid back down and pulled my arm up to my sea blue eyes. My arm was wrapped in bandages from my fingers which it laced around so I could move them, to my bicep. A nurse came in through the curtains, she had long dark brown hair and was a little heavy. "Ah, you're awake, do you need anything?" I just stared at her.

"Where's Xion?" Xion had been my girlfriend for 6 years now, I love her more than a rich man loves his money.

The nurse looked at me like confused, "X-Xion?" She asked. The brown haired nurse's eyes widened. "Oh! Xion! Yes, she is here do you want to see her?" I nodded, I don't remember anything that happened but I knew Xion would know.

The nurse walked out. I rubbed the bandages over my arm. ' _It's probably broken, just great'_ I thought _, 'I won't be able to draw for who knows when_ _._ _'_ "Fuck." I whispered so quietly not even a nat would be able to hear, I never cursed but shit this is going to set me back considering I'm right handed.

I heard quick pacing footsteps hurry towards my room, not running but walking fast. The curtains flew open with ease, and there was my Xion, she looked a little pale. Xion came running towards me and quickly took a seat next to me. I smiled at her, "Hey." I said smiling. She leaned over, moved a few of my blonde bangs behind my ear, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes gently, the smile on my face never left. Once her lips parted with my forehead she kissed my lips, which were chapped. It wasn't a long kiss just about three seconds. I looked up at her, "Do you remember what happened sweetheart?" She asked. God I love when she calls me that. I shook my head, "No."

Xion sat back down on the cheap chair that was next to my bed and sighed. "Well do you remember how Axel was throwing a party?"

I sighed, "Oh no, what happened?" Axel party's always ended up with someone hurt, one time me and Xion went to one of them at a small punk bar, Xion ended up drinking way too much. After a while the tall and built bartender told Xion to relax on the drinks, and her response to him was 'go fuck yourself!' She ended up asking me if we could go home.

"Well, we were at his house, Axel was flirting with his girl Larxene, well apparently Xaldin had been dating her too and of course all of them were drunk, big shocker, Axel and Xaldin got into a fight. Once Xigbar found about it he yelled out 'Mosh pit!' and everybody just went after each other." Xion sighed. "I pulled you into the kitchen but Larxene grabbed onto your wrist and pulled you to the ground, she started throwing punches until I threw her off of you, Larxene and I fought it out until Roxas broke it up. You told me your arm hurts so I drove you here, and here we are." Xion said rather annoyed.

"When did this happen?" I asked

Xion pulled out her phone. "Thirty minutes ago."

"It _just_ happened?!" I exclaimed.

Xion gave an awkward smile. "Yep, they said it's broken."

I leaned back into the bed, "Ughh."

Xion stood up, "Scoot over." So I did, my raven haired girlfriend laid in the bed next to me and held me close. She kissed my forehead in the same place as last time as I feel back asleep.

Last Night

"Don't stop!" Namine moaned out, I had my hands on her thighs and my face buried in her pussy. Nami's face was red with embarsament, she had her hands tangled in my short black hair. Namine was trying to hold back her moans but every one of them came out. She was close, so close, I moved my tounge faster and rougher into her clit. Her back as arched now, she reached onto my back and griped onto it, making trails of blood. I winched at the pain but quickly got over it. Namine fell back down onto the bed her back arched.

"Xion!" She moaned out rather loud. "More! I-I'm cumming!"

I did what I was told, I gave her more of what she was begging for. Her moans got louder and louder until she fell scilent, I keep going, licking and sucking. Her legs started to close but I pulled them back open and she let out a loud moan. Nami was moving uncontroably, she squirmed and arched her back in obvouis pleasure. Namine painted, moaning from time to time.

I smiled sucking on her clit which made her jerk and moan. I kissed her inner thighs up to her chin and looked at her in her ocean blue eyes.

"I love you Nami." I whispered into her ear then kissed below her ear on the side on her neck. Namine had goosebumps appear on her body and moan in response. "I love you too Xi-Xi."

Namine smiled then closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss me. The kiss felt like it was fifty years long, she brushed my hair with her fingers laced in them. When the kiss was over we were both laying in the king sized bed, completely naked, our sweaty bodies holding each other as we both came down from a high bliss.


End file.
